


Just Right

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Living Together with their cats, M/M, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Kuroo had made a promise with Kenma to ‘keep it casual’ for this Christmas: no outlandish dinner plans, or big parties, or crazy expensive presents. But Kuroo is a helpless romantic and couldn’t resist the temptation of planning a sweet Christmas surprise.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuckoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuckoo/gifts).



Kuroo's eyes opened slowly, blinking away the morning fog as they traveled down to the mess of duel-toned hair buried in his chest. Kenma was still soundly asleep and his quiet breaths warmed up the bare skin near his mouth. Kuroo was mostly naked, never having the decency to properly dress himself further than boxers when climbing into bed, and Kenma wore a big graphic t-shirt that hit his knees. He had one thin leg sandwiched between Kuroo's, the other hiked by Kuroo's hip, and his folded arms flush with Kuroo's, lower stomach—Kuroo loved every morning that they woke up tangled like this.  
   
Kuroo carefully slid out of bed and ambled to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Today was Christmas day and he had made a promise with Kenma to ‘keep it casual’, no outlandish dinner plans, or big parties, or crazy expensive presents. Just a cozy evening of home cooked food (plus the classic bucket of KFC fried chicken), snuggling on the couch with a movie, delicious Christmas cake, and some post-dessert "dessert" if Kenma was up for it.  
   
He _had_ promised Kenma that...but Kuroo was a helpless romantic and couldn’t resist the temptation of a sweet Christmas surprise. So he had put a plan into action and all he needed to do was survive the day without Kenma finding out.  
   
After leaving the bathroom Kuroo headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kuroo enjoyed cooking so he was usually the one to handle the meals when they are together, but Kenma had enough skills to fend for himself if need be. Once in a while he would surprise Kuroo with dinner or the occasional pancakes in bed. He'd grumble about it taking him ridiculously long to make, watching Kuroo's reaction to the taste while acting completely indifferent. It usually tasted great, but even if it didn't Kuroo would keep a wide smile as he eagerly ate the whole meal, and gently thanked Kenma with a kiss at the end.  
   
But before starting his prep, he opened the cabinet to the farthest right of the kitchen and took out a cat food container, shaking it a few times. He chuckled to himself when their cats, Sora, a sleek white Turkish Angora, and Zelda, a fluffy multicolored Calico, climbed down their cat tree and dashed to their bowls. Kuroo poured food in each bowl, fondly watched them eat for a few minutes, and returned the food container to its place.  
   
Today felt like a day to make a hearty breakfast since he wouldn't be home again until dinner and Kenma had the bad habit of forgetting to eat. Kuroo turned on the stove, set his long square pan on top, and drizzled a bit of olive oil on it. While that heated up, he scrambled four eggs with mirin, a teaspoon of soy sauce, and a pinch of sugar. He set regular frying pan in the next burner, drizzling a bit of oil on that, and quickly cut and shaped up a few sausages to add to this pan at low heat. He then returned his attention to the now hot square pan, pouring a bit of egg mixture to coat the bottom and then pushing it to one side as it cooked. He repeated the processes, rolling from one side to the other with each egg layer until he had thick roll of tamagoyaki. He sliced the roll into thin rounds, and set some on each of their plates, along with the fried sausages that had taken on an octopus shape. He hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen with ease, popping slices of bread into the toaster, turning on the coffee maker, and grabbing Kenma's favorite apple marmalade from the fridge.  
   
As he was walking their plates over to the low table in their living room, Kenma came out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes, and letting out a tiny yawn. Haveing now finished their own breakfasts, the cats circled Kenma’s legs, mewing and rubbing themselves against his ankles for attention. Kuroo chuckled to himself but refrained from talking since it took Kenma a few minutes, and usually cold water to the face, to be able to interact in the morning. Kenma silently stepped over the cats to head to the bathroom, and Kuroo continued to move things over to the table. A short while later Kenma stepped out of the bathroom now seeming fully awake and walked over to Kuroo, sliding hands around his waist to hug him from behind.  
   
"Morning," Kenma mumbled.  
   
Kuroo set down the marmalade, petting the curious Zelda who had parked herself by the foot of the table. “I’m surprised you woke up by yourself,” he teased.  
   
“Mm.” Kenma let go of him and sunk to the floor, plopping down on his usual side of the table, next to Zelda. He picked up of his black coffee and took a long sip. “It’s cause it smelled so good.”  
   
Kuroo sat across from him and took a bite of the tamagoyaki. “Are you taking the day off today?”  
   
“Yeah, my deadline for the client I’m working with right now isn’t until a little while from now. Their website won’t be hard to build.” Kenma spread a heap of marmalade onto his toast. “ _You_ should also be taking the day off.”  
   
“You're gonna miss me?" Kuroo murmured, lips curling up into his signature sly smile. He reached down to pet Sora who had finally made his way over and settled down next to his leg.  
   
Kenma rolled his eyes and continue munching on his toast. "..."  
   
“I told you already,” Kuroo explained around his mouthful of food, “I need to make sure Tora and Lev have made all the preparations for the Christmas event the bar is having tonight.” _That was a lie._  
   
"Hmm." Kenma nibbled on his tamagoyaki, moving the sausage octopus around on his plate as he thought. "How's Lev doing?"  
   
"He's making less mistakes recently. It's pretty good progress for having only started working part-time a month ago."  
   
“That’s good.”  
   
“You know that two days ago he—“ Kuroo’s cellphone ringer went off in the bedroom and he got up. “That’s probably Tora checking to see if I am going to swing by.” By the time he reached his nightstand the ringer had stopped, showing a missed called from Yaku. Kuroo wrote him a quick text as he walked back to the table.  
   
**To: Yaku**  
What’s up? Can’t talk, I’m with Kenma.  
   
He sat back down and sipped his coffee with a forced easy smile. Before he could even try to continue what he was saying or make something up, his phone buzzed again.  
   
**From: Yaku**  
It’s fucking freezing. You better get here by 9:30 or I’m giving up your spot in line.  
   
“It’s Tora,” Kuroo explained with a light laugh. “He’s freaking out about not being able to find some materials for the event…”  
   
**To: Yaku**  
I promise I’ll be there on time. Endure a little longer.  
   
**From: Yaku**  
UGH -_-  
   
“I told him to stay calm until I get there.” Kuroo turned his phone on silent and looked up to Kenma staring at him with narrowed eyes. “What’s up? Why’re you staring at me like that?”  
   
Kenma sighed. “Remember your promise?”  
   
‘’What promise?” Kuroo joked and gave Kenma a wide grin.  
   
“Kuroo,” Kenma said in a low voice, lips pressed into a straight line.  
   
Kuroo finished his coffee and stood up, leaning down to give Kenma a kiss on the forehead. “I know, I know. I’ll keep my promise. I need to go get ready now or I’ll be late.”  
   
“Okay.” Kenma scratched the top of Sora’s ears now that he decided to join Zelda on Kenma’s lap.  
   
Kuroo slipped into jeans, a black t-shirt, and a thick cardigan. He collected his wallet, keys and phone, and headed to the entryway to put on his coat and scarf. Kenma sauntered over, waiting for him to finish putting everything on, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
   
“I’ll be home around six. Text me if anything.”  
   
“Mm,” Kenma hummed and waved him goodbye. “I’ll be cooking so don’t be late.”  
   
Kuroo chuckled and nodded, closing the door behind him.  
 

* * *

When Kuroo arrived at the game store where Yaku was saving him a spot in line, he saw that the line wrapped around two blocks. As expected, special Christmas sales and game releases always garnered a ridiculous amount of customers. He walked down the line in search of Yaku and found him around the middle of the line, nose and ears bright red from the cold.  
   
“Hey, Yaku.” Kuroo brought him into a big bear hug. “Thank you, man.”  
   
“Fuck you,” Yaku grumbled, shivers calming down a bit from Kuroo’s warmth. “You owe me like two months of free drinks at your bar.”  
   
Kuroo let him go with a laugh and nodded. “I really appreciate this.”  
   
“You better.” Yaku moved out of line so Kuroo could take his spot. “Good luck. I’m going to go cuddle up in my _empty_ bed since _someone_ decided to selfishly use my boyfriend to get himself out of his own bar’s Christmas event.”  
   
“Lev _volunteered_. He said you’d be swinging by the event since you like the band.” Kuroo smirked. “And he’s taking on the extra work hours _for a reason_.”  
   
Yaku’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew the faintest shade of red. “Oh.”  
   
“Yup.”  
   
Yaku buried himself further into his chunky knitted scarf. “Thanks for the hint. Let’s call it even and say you only owe me only one month of free drinks.”  
   
“Deal,” Kuro said. “Have fun tonight.”  
   
Yaku gave him a short wave. “See ya.”  
   
Kuroo killed time listening to music on his phone and people watching. The small game store opened at ten on the dot and slowly worked through the line. From what he could tell, though half of the people in line were there for the _Okami HD_ release like he was, the other half seemed only interested in the highly discounted games. It still made him nervous to have so many people in front of him. _What if they ran out_? He tried not to think about that possibility, keeping his mind busy with the change in his pocket and modern enka in his ears.  
   
It took two hours for Kuroo to finally reach the register. He asked for _Okami HD_ , and let out a long sigh of relief when the employee placed a copy on the counter. She wrapped it for him, he paid with his debit card, and left the store with excitement livening his face: the day was off to a great start.  
   
He had a few hours to find a bakery that was still selling Christmas cakes and also to pick up a bucket of KFC fried chicken. Both were Japanese Christmas classics, though Kuroo understood the love for Christmas cake more than he did the obsession people had with eating fried chicken on Christmas. But both he and Kenma were fans of not having to deal with cooking meat today, so KFC it was.  
   
The chicken was going to be easy (since KFC was a multimillion company that knew how to keep stocked up on their food in preparation for the holiday) and Kuroo decided to grab a bucket at the KFC in the train station by their house. The cake on the other hand, was near to impossible. Every bakery near the area of the game store was sold out of Christmas cakes. He _could_ resort to picking up a crappy one from the continence store, but he would save that as a very, _very_ last option. He pulled out his cellphone and searched for every bakery that he could reach within five stops by train, and the hunt began.  
   
By the tenth bakery the feeling of despair within Kuroo was fully formed. It was nearing five in the evening and he still had no Christmas cake. His groaned and ran his hand through his messy bedhead in annoyance. _One last try_ : he’d try one more bakery and then give up on the idea of having his plan perfectly executed. He decided on the small, somewhat hidden bakery on his way home from the station. When he got off the train he went into KFC and bought a Christmas special bucket of fried chicken. Aside from a discount of a few dollars and the Santa pattern on the outside of the cardboard bucket, it was the same as the regular one.  
   
Kuroo took a deep breath as he entered the small bakery, and forced his worry in to a tiny smile. The owner, an older woman with salt and paper hair gave him a cheery welcome.  
   
“What would you like?”  
   
Kuroo’s eyes searched the display as he asked his question, “Is there any chance you still have a Christmas cake?” _There was none._  
   
“We do,” the lady grinned. “We have a handful in the fridge in the back for last minute planners like you.”  
   
Kuro chuckled from immense relief and but also from her sass. “Thank you so much. You are a life saver.”  
   
The lady packaged the cake in a box and bag for Kuroo, he paid, and he was on his merry way home. The plan had a bump or two but had been completely successful. And he sped walk so he could make it home in the last few minutes left until six.  
   
“I’m home,” he announced, a bit out of breath.  
   
Kenma rushed to the door. “Welcome back!” And grabbed the KFC bucket and cake from Kuroo so he could take off his shoes and coat. After he set those two in the kitchen, he returned to the entryway, wrapping up Kuroo in his embrace. “You’re freezing.”  
   
The two cats joined in, slinking themselves around Kuroo’s ankles as if to help Kenma in his efforts. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma as well, enjoying the warmth that was melting the cold right off his body. “I’m feeling much better now,” he hummed.  
   
“I just finished setting the food out so we should eat,” Kenma muttered, arms lingering on Kuroo, but slowly pulling away. “I’ll go plate the chicken.”  
   
Kenma walked off to the kitchen and Kuroo sat down on his side of their low table in the living room. Kenma had done a fantastic job with today’s dinner: vegetable fried rice, mappo tofu, omelette, and salad. Each of them had a glass of white wine, which was something Kenma only enjoyed in rare occasions.  
   
“Does it look okay?” Kenma asked as he set down the plate of fried chicken.  
   
“It looks wonderful,” Kuroo assured him, grabbing Kenma’s hand as he sat down and placing a gentle kiss on it. “Beautiful job.”  
   
Kenma lightly blushed and gave a short nod. “I’m hungry so let’s eat.”  
   
They ate mostly in silence, with Kuroo interjecting about how delicious this or that was when tasting it. Kenma briefly asked about how the preparations for the event went, and Kuroo choked on his food, gulped his wine, and proceeded to make up a bullshit answer. If Kenma wasn’t suspicious of how Kuroo was acting before, it was obvious from the look in his eyes that he surely was now.  
   
After they were done washing the dishes, they settled down in the living room couch with their gifts behind their backs. Kenma continued to eye Kuroo with suspicion, his leg bouncing nervously.  
   
“You kept your promise, right? Nothing expensive or excessive?”  
   
Kuroo’s lips slowly curled up into a grin and he presented his gift to Kenma. “Why don't you open it and see?”  
   
Kenma took the gift from Kuroo’s hand and carefully unwrapped it, eyes noticeably widening as he realized what is was. “How…” he muttered, finger gently stroking the cover of the game case. “This came out today…”  
   
Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, sly smile on his face only getting wider. “I pulled a few strings.”  
   
“Thank you.” Kenma held the case to his chest, eyes shimmering. “I didn’t think I’d be able to play this game for a while.” Kenma was glowing with happiness.  
   
“I’m happy you like it.” Kuroo’s face grew a bit warmer as he filled up with a sense of endearment.  
   
Kenma set the game case on his lap and reached behind him for a box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. He looked up at Kuroo, lips gathering into a pout. “I wanted to be the one to surprise you with a cool present, but you beat me to it again. _You_ _liar_.”  
   
“Don’t say that,” Kuroo chuckled, putting out his hands so that Kenma could give him his gift. “You always give the cooler presents.”  
   
Kenma narrowed his eyes, aware of the fact that Kuroo exaggerated his statements when it came to reassuring him. He sighed and placed the present in Kuroo’s hands, eyes glued to Kuroo’s face to see his expression. _And what a huge expression it was_.  
   
“Whoa,” Kuroo gasped, jaw dropping slightly. In the box was a stylish, black plated, stainless steal Citizen watch with silver detailing. “Its the Citizen Axiom. How did you know? I never told you I wanted this one.”  
   
Kenma’s body was more relaxed now, face lighting up by influence of Kuroo’s excitement. “When we had dinner with your old college roommate you mentioned you liked their watch, and they said it was made by Citizen.”  
   
“But there are hundreds of styles…” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Did you snoop around my computer?”  
   
“Just a bit!” Kenma admitted, flustered. “You’ve had this one in the Citizen website cart for months.”  
   
Kuroo placed his present box and Kenma’s game case on the low table in front of them and then lunged himself at Kenma, landing on top of him on the couch.  
   
“You’re heavy,” Kenma muffled, trying to escape Kuroo’s suffocating embrace.  
   
“I love you.” Kuroo pressed a soft kiss onto Kenma’s forehead. “I just love you more every day.”  
   
Kenma’s face burned red up to his ears and he stopped struggling, burying his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. “I love you too. But you’re heavy.”  
   
“Okay, okay.” Kuroo laughed and sat up, pulling Kenma to sit on top of him, his back flush to Kuroo’s chest. “It’s movie night, right? What do you want to watch?”  
   
“A horror movie,” Kenma muttered as he leaned forward for the control.  
   
Kuroo frowned and he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “You know I’m weak to those. Are you sulking because I lied?”  
   
“Yup.” But as hard as Kenma tried to hide his grin, Kuroo could see it from the corner of his eye.  
   
“Fine,” He murmured and turned his face to give Kenma’s neck a quick kiss. “But I’ll get you back later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I don't usually write this pairing, but I've always shipped them so it was super enjoyable to get to write this. I hope you guys enjoyed~
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
